Mai's Trip To Paris
by Commander.Charlotte
Summary: Mai goes to Paris, but, being Mai, ends up in trouble; but not the kind you would expect. What will Naru do when he finds out she won't be making his tea for a week and a half and that she's alone in Paris? Who's tea is worse, Lin's or Takigawa's? How does Masako's creepy obsession with floral print Kimono's fit into this?
1. Chapter 1

Mai's trip to Paris

My first fic. don't bother commenting on grammar and spelling cause as long as you understand what I wrote I don't care.

Summary: Mai goes to Paris. But, mai being mai, gets into trouble, but not as you expect. What will Naru do when he finds out she won't be making his tea for a week and a half _and_ that she's alone in Paris? Who's tea is worse, Lin's or Takigawa's? Summary's aren't my thing. NaruXMai (obviously)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sunny outside the airport. The sun always cheered Mai up. She was nervous. It was the first time she was going on a plane and she was going to Paris, which in her mind was another world away. She could speak some French, but she still didn't have the accent right.

"Flight W12 B015 to Paris, CDG now boarding"the voice on the loudspeaker snapped her out of her thoughts.' I wonder what it's like in Paris' Mai thought. She grabbed her luggage and bag and headed for the boarding gate. While she was walking she thought back to her attempts to get time off from Naru.' hehehehe, I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds the note' she thought

_**Flashback**_

"Heres your tea,Naru" Mai said as she placed the tea on his desk. She was waiting for the thanks even though she knew he wouldn't.' Damn that Narcissistic Bastard' Mai thought angrily.' How long have I been standing here for' she wondered, looking to the ceiling then back to Naru. He was staring at her as if she was a freak at a circus." do you need anything, or are you just going to stand there staring at me and my office"Naru asked as calmly as usual.'damn you, your so full of yourself' Mai screamed in her head."hey, Naru, can I have some time off to go on holiday?"Mai questioned.'I bet he'll say something like-' No' or 'You may not have time off, Mai'- yup definitely one of those two' Mai thought laughing out loud as she did so.

"Mai, I'm surprised, you've gotten smarter. The answer would be no"he stated in his I'm-so-almighty-and-better-than-you tone. Mai was going red with anger and just stormed out of his office."ARRRRRGGGHH, I HATE THAT NARCISSIST!" she all but screamed as she walked back to her desk.

**Naru POV.**

Why is she still standing there? I mean seriously, by now she should know I wont say thank you or please or anything like that. Hmm, I wonder what she's thinking, she has that cute confused look on her fa-WAIT, shoot. Did I just think of my assistant as cute? The lack of tea and sleep is getting to me...again, fourth time today. Maybe She put some stuff in the tea yesterday? Nah, she's not smart enough. why is she staring at me? Damn, still has the cute expr- I did it again. This is annoying me.

Naru's inner battle

"**You think she's cute though?, and don't lie, I know you think she is"**

'I have no idea what the hell your talking about' Naru replied to in his head.

"**sure, thats why you thought she was cute just then. You sure are bad at lying to yourself."**

'I didn't think she was cute on purpose. It was lack of sleep and tea and I am NOT lying to myself as theres nothing to lie about.'

"**like hell theres not, you obviously like her. You just wont admit it 'cause your an idiot."**

'you're wrong I don't in any way find my cute assistant cute and I'm not an idiot- Did my inner self just call me an idiot, that means I called myself an idiot _and_ I just said cute when I don't find her cute. God, this is crazy.'

end of inner battle.

"do you need anything, or are you just going to stand there staring at me and my office"I stated, coldly, I knew she'd get angry at that and she looks _really_ cute when she's angry.'Stop thinking of her as CUTE dammit',Ok ,I'm losing it. Having inner battles is definitely not a good sign.

"hey, Naru, can I have some time off to go on holiday?" she questioned.**' HELL NO, YOURE STAYING HERE WITH ME. MWAHAHAHAHA!'**. 'Holy crap, my inner self is mental. Who would have guessed?. "I bet he'll say something like-' No' or 'You may not have time off, Mai'- yup definitely one of those two" Mai said, obviously she wasn't supposed to say it out loud. I could tell I was smirking, I can have some fun out of this."Mai, I'm surprised, you've gotten smarter. The answer would be no" I insulted in my- according to Mai, I'm-so-almighty-and-better-than-you tone-Now she's even cuter.'STOP THINKING LIKE THAT.' that lack of sleep and tea really is getting to me. 'thank god she's gone, now I can research and kill the person that made up the word 'cute'. And stop thinking about my assistant.'

**End of Naru POV.**

Mai was still angry at Naru.'Damn him, I have to go. I already got the tickets' she thought.'I know! I'll just go and leave a note. It's not like he'll go to Paris and get me back to make him tea. Or would he?'. The thought of Naru and Lin dragging her onto a plane back just to make tea came into her head. It made her shudder.'Nah, Naru doesn't care enough' she thought, putting her mind at rest.

_**End of Flashback**_

Mai was now on board the plane.'Wait, I've never been on a plane before.'

(Authors Note: I'm pretty sure you all know what happens on a plane so I won't write it. I'm skipping to when she lands.)

As Mai got off the plane she gawked at the huge airport before collecting her luggage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! First chapter done and dusted. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

WOW, how long has it been since the first chapter ( no, I'm serious, I have no idea. If someone could tell me that would be Interesting) Anyhoo, I have officially got my laptop back cue cheering and REALLY loud YAYS and I am proud to present chapter two, after losing and gaining inspiration many times. (A/N: this chapter is M rated because im to lazy to figure out what rating to put it as. I'll sort it out when I have finished the story.)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Ritz hotels( if I did I highly doubt I would be writing on fanfiction, hell no, I would be sipping a £5000 bottle of vintage champage in a solid gold goblet encrusted with sapphires and priceless huge diamonds). And IF I owned Ghost hunt (which I DON'T) Mai and Naru would be together.( A/N: Info on Ritz is from the actual website)

* * *

Mai stepped out of the airport and onto foreign ground. She searched her surroundings. There were bright and healthy green trees, vibrant colored flowers blooming, people everywhere. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, she felt relaxed as she called for the taxi to take her to the hotel she was staying at.

On the way she stared in awe at the sheer size and beauty of Paris(A/N: cough ). She was like that throughout the whole ride. 'Paris has a whole different atmosphere compared to home' Mai thought. She was content, and she pondered how log it has been since her last holiday or trip out of Japan.' the last time was when Mom and Dad were around, we went to Disneyland'. The drivers voice Interrupted Mai's reminiscing." we have arrived, will you be needing assistance with your luggage" the tall and well built driver asked, his voice drenched with his thick French accent.

The hotel Mai was staying at was Hotel Ritz, a five star luxury hotel. Mai herself wondered how anyone could afford to step foot in this hotel. Mai thought back to how she came to choose this hotel.

_**Flashback**_

"Mai-Chan, have you sorted out the hotel for your holiday yet?" Keiko asked." No, its hard enough getting the plane ticket and time off of work, I haven't had time" Mai replied, she was obviously stressing herself with this. She hadn't got much sleep due to her 'perfect' planning,' more like obsessive'. "why?"Mai questioned. "Oh, because my dad's friend has a hotel in Paris, he told my dad to tell him if our family or friends wanted to stop there. He said 'Free of charge' so I thought you could stop there. My dad won't mind sending a message to him. Me, Michiru, Dad and Mom know you deserve a break so we wanted to tell you"Mai immediately gave her friend a breath constricting hyper-mega bear hug."..ca...n..'t...b..re...a..t..he...M..ai.." Keiko managed to say. Mai stopped constricting Keiko's breathing and thanked her repeatedly.

_The next day._

Keiko had given Mai the hotels details, and her 'free of charge hotel ticket'. Mai read over the details:

_Hotel Ritz-Paris_

_ROOMS- As in all the best love stories, seduction _

_works best through a thousand tiny details ... the_

_fine texture of a brocade, the reflection of a wall _

_clock on an 18__th__ century fireplace, the elegance of _

_a marble bathroom._

_RITZ SUITES- A home away from home..._

_On the Vend__ôme's Sixth floor, the charming mansard-_

_style suites boast panoramic views of such landmarks _

_as the Eiffel Tower, the Sacré Coeur, or the roofs of the_

_Paris Opéra Garnier. _

_Room Service and Valet parking avaliable._

Mai's face turned ghostly pale, _She _was going to _stay_ at _this_ Hotel. ' I'm going to feel really out of place' Mai worried.

_**End of flashback.**_

Seeing it in person made her feel even more out of place. A smile crept on her face as she remembered about them having room service.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter is Naru finding the note. I plan on finishing this story shock SFX and then maybe create another story. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it (though it didn't really add to the story. I'm just keeping you in suspence!.

Ja Ne

May.Serenity


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: NARU FINDS THE NOTE.

Naru- Great, your going to make me act out of character, aren't you?

Me- nods up and down repeatedly Yup!

Mai-Really! What happens?

Me- read and find out!

LOL (I had to write that) Anyhoo( I write that word a lot don't I?), On to the story!

_**SPR.**_

Naru and Lin walked from the black car they drove in to work everyday to the door of SPR. Naru hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, he was wondering whether to reconsider giving Mai time off. He genuinely felt bad, not that he'd let anyone know, she always did her best. He was reconsidering it, again, when Lin handed Naru a note. "it was taped onto the door" he said, monotonously, and with that walked in and assumed his position at his laptop.

Naru opened the Note, it was addressed to him,and read.

_Naru,_

_I really needed a break from all the GHOSTS, DEMONS and EBISU'S, which is why you have this letter. This letter is to inform you that, as you wouldn't let me have time off, I have gone on holiday. Right now I am in Paris if there is anything very urgent you have had my mobile number. Please ring me if there is an emergency only, I wish to enjoy my holiday._ _I have asked Lin-san and Bou-san to take it in turn making you tea as Ayako is on holiday also and I did not want to interrupt Hara-sans schedule. I have left the details of the hotel I am staying at. I will be back in a few weeks. _

_Mai._

_P.S Bou-san did NOT know anything and was NOT plotting with me. Trust me. I'm telling the truth._

_P.P.S Neither did Lin-san_

Naru re-read the letter. If anyone got caught in his glare now they would probably die. Painfully.

Naru looked like some guy might look if his long term girlfriend ran of to a different country to get married, after asking him to be a witness to the marriage. Yes. It was that menacing.

_**Naru's thoughts.(A/N: bold inner Naru)(A/N: Inner Naru is a chibi sweet version of Naru. Inner Naru actually smiles. Just remember it is still Naru)**_

'WTF!!'

'PARIS!'

'MUST KILL BOU-SAN AND LIN, MUST KILL BOU-SAN AND LIN.'

'wait...i overheard Matsuzaki-san say that Paris is the city of romance.'

**'wow, you catch on reallllly fast'**

thought glare

**'don't glare at me, besides we both know our Mai isn't with some guy eating strawberry's and drinking champagne. For a start she's too young for alcohol.'**

' thought silence _and _ thought glare '

**' maybe it was to close to the truth' inner Naru shrugs and walks off, laughing evily.**

_**End of Naru's thoughts.**_

Naru was even more pissed off than usual, his aura showed that. Naru walks into the SPR and straight to his office with that dark and evil aura surrounding him. Lin just typed away at his computer. Everyone ,excluding the SPR regulars, thought that the earthquake at 8AM (around the time Naru finished reading the letter) was caused naturally. How wrong they were.

_**Outside SPR. **_

'Mai has officially secured my time, place and cause of death this time. Time of death- the minute I walk into the office, place of death- SPR and cause of death- Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru.' Bou-san despaired as he tried to gather the courage to walk through the door and to where certain death awaited him. ' at least Lin will die as well, that makes me feel better.' And with that thought Bou-san entered the building.

Bou-san practically ran to the kitchen. He decided to make the tea, then make like a tree and leaf. Unfortunately for him, Naru burns trees in to ashes and then re-burns the ashes. Yep, he was THAT pissed off.

Meanwhile, Lin had sneakily text everyone warning them. He had to show some consideration. He might not usually, but we _are _talking about Naru here _and _Mai isn't there. The message read-

Cause of 8AM earthquake: Mai's Holiday Letter.

Stay away unless you have a death and afterlife re-death wish.

Lin.

The only person that was insane enough to show up was Hara-san. The poor, poor girl...

_**flashback to hara-sans insane stunt.**_

Masako Hara walked gleefully into SPR thinking,' Yes, Mai's on holiday so I have Naru all to myself!'. She hid her smirk behind her kimono sleeve. As she walked in the door she saw Bou-san walking out of Naru's office. He looked deadly pale, but, she ignored it. Naru liked her, she thought so anyway.

I hope you liked Naru's reaction! He will do something about her leaving soon, I just haven't got round to writing it yet. Tune in next time to see what happens to Hara-san! I pity her, I really do. Especially after what happens!

Ja Ne

May.Serenity


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Hi, all, it's been a while. For those who are reading, I'm sorry it took this long for me to give you a short chapter. My writing style has changed a bit, so it won't be the same as the first few chapters- from now on anyway. Feedback is lovely, it will help me along, so feel free to drop ideas and stuff to me. I really want to finish this story- so it's my new goal (besides getting good grades :D)

I know it's not much. Sorry. xx

* * *

Masako Hara sat on the SPR sofa, in her usual elegant kimono, daintily sipping her relaxing herbal tea. She was, however, being polite to Lin-san when she accepted his offer for tea and wasn't thirsty in the slightest. If she had known, she would have declined a drink altogether as it seemed Lin had the knack for ruining even the simplest of drinks. Even ones that simply required pouring, and she had no idea how. Unfortunately for herself, she was far to prim and proper to do such a thing. She had a reputation to protect after all. Mai had told her last week about her short notice holiday to the city of romance, Paris, and she was quite pleased with herself. It was her suggestion.

Mai gone equals Naru alone, and she was incredibly annoyed at Mai for being a living wall in between her and the object of her affections. 'It figures,' she thought 'that Mai would find a respectable French boy and love him. Then Naru will simply have to let her go'. It wasn't that she disliked Mai or anything. Nothing of the sort. In fact she rather liked her, though she wouldn't dare admit it- she still deserved to be loved, but not by Naru. It was confusing how possessive she got over him.

Lin let his door slam behind him and she heard a sigh. Lin did not sigh. That was odd. Unnerving. Not one to let emotions show, she drank a little tea and composed herself. Looking around the office she saw that everything looked similar to usual, yet it seemed a bit... off. There were no larger pieces of furniture out of place, but the files weren't stacked quite as neatly and there was an empty cup precariously close to the edge of the top of the filing cabinet. The coats near the door had fallen off the hook, and no one had picked them up. Mai had only been gone for a short while so far, and Masako knew how things were going to be tomorrow. Disastrous, unless a case came up to get them out of the office it would end up like a bombsite.

It suddenly occurred to her that Lin hadn't asked Naru if he wanted tea. Lucky Naru. Now that she was here, he'd get a good cup of tea. She rose from her seat and sashayed over to his office door, primping as she walked. A few hairs put back into place and a Kimono adjustment later, and she felt she was ready to face Naru.

Masako Hara tapped the office door quietly and stood ruler straight behind it, waiting for her invite in. "What" came a sharp voice from inside the room.

"Naru? It's Masako Hara. Would you like some tea?" She asked, carefully picking her words as she spoke. Maybe she should have come back a bit later in the day, so Naru had adjusted. Alternatively, she could have waited until tomorrow just to be sure. She heard a shuffle and click from a room just behind her: Lins' room had just been locked up. 'Strange' she thought, 'Lin is still in his room, why would he need to lock it'. She was so wrapped up in her musings that she hadn't registered the rather loud snap of handle on the door in front of her, or the plain hardwood door shifting open; Naru stood in all his cold, black cloth laden glory in front of her.

There was an ice cold chill in the air, and an aura as black as the darkest night. There were certainly no stars shining tonight. His face painted a picture of not one thousand words, just one. Anger. Masako returned her attention to her the doorway, and froze in her place. The, albeit overwhelmingly handsome, features on his face had become linear and sculptured, though in an unreal statuesque way. The usually natural curvature of his lips had been taken over by some fleshy flat ones, and his jaw was set incredibly tight. It was as if one word would cause a composure downfall. She wasn't quite ready to take such a risk.

Naru had a death glare like none other. On a normal day, his eyes were a gorgeous azure; set in an almost relaxed, but professional tone. On a Mai-just-left-on-a-short-notice-holiday day, they appeared darker and wider. He just stared. Stared straight at her, seemingly sending his anger to her via his gaze.

That was all she could take. Masako Hara, for the first and hopefully last time, fainted because of Naru.


	5. Chapter 5 (Authors Note!)

Whoah, Guys. It's been forever! I honestly forgot I had a story going, it's been so long. If anyone is still reading, though, I'll do my best to try and finish this story - I am at University, though, so It won't be immediate.

We'll both be hoping I get some inspiration soon! It's a good job I become a hermit in the winter.

I'll try and update soon!  
(Again, I'm sorry)

(I need to change this pen name!)  
(PS - What happened to FF? ITS ALL CHANGED!)


End file.
